Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${3.1\overline{5} = {?}}$
Explanation: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}100x &= 315.5555...\\ 10x &= 31.5555...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${90x = 284}$ ${x = \dfrac{284}{90}} $ ${x = \dfrac{142}{45}} \text{or} {3 \dfrac{7}{45}}$